


To the Depths

by rainingWolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M, Merpeople, Underwater, Underwater Kiss, kiss, klance, mer, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf
Summary: Dedicated to one of my dearest friend and her family..He takes you to the depths. You never knew there were this many shades of blue until now. It's wondrous and terrifying at the same time as he takes your hand and guides you through the corals and the reeds..A Klance underwater kiss.





	To the Depths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleapyGazelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapyGazelle/gifts).



> Dedicated to one of my dearest friend and her family.
> 
> Prompt- Underwater Kiss

 

He takes you to the depths. You never knew there were this many shades of blue until now. It's wondrous and terrifying at the same time as he takes your hand and guides you through the corals and the reeds.

The Mers watch from a distance and do not interfere. They are still, beyond their bodies swaying in the currents; even further away, you think you see a shimmer- the Queen?- but it's gone before you can even form a full thought.

The water embraces you and you think that drowning won't be so bad if Lance never lets you go.

He talks. You nods and gestures. You listen still and you think he'll let go but he never does as he takes you further, deeper into the blue where only silence reigns. You realize it's a very small underwater cove when you both break surface. In the space of you taking your helmet off, Lance is already muttering poetry on his breath as he marvels at the multitude of colors bouncing off the cave's walls.

You don't breath, afraid of breaking the quiet, of breaking the boy daring to hold you, of breaking the illusion that you had only dreamt but couldn't formulate into reality  _until now_.

Lance looks at you and you're absolutely certain that he loves you. His eyes are on your lips and you realize that they're chapped; you lick them and Lance's eyes slowly curl up your face.

You've never seen him so serious.

There is a beat, two, and in the silence of the cave, you realize that he's letting you take control. That he's letting you choose.

Somewhere, the waves continue to crash. Somewhere, the surface is rippling. Somewhere, the currents are pushing and pulling. But right now, you hear nothing, see nothing, feel nothing beyond the somber beautiful boy standing before you and you don't even realize what you're doing until you surface from the deep, gasping for breath from those lips that had drowned you since the first moment you saw them.

Lance breathes hard and heavy in your face and you should push him away but instead, you pull him closer to you; you wrap your fingers in his hair and his hands curl around your neck. You taste salt and just the hint of it pulls you further into the boy, further into the deep until you can't make out the different shades of blue and it melds into one.

Just like you.

Just like him.

Together in harmony at last.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Giving you love and strength through this fic.
> 
> \- Hope you enjoy.


End file.
